


Sunday: Anything Goes

by hazelNuts



Series: Maliraweek [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU!, F/F, First Meeting, No Hale Fire, kira is really sweet, malia doesn't know how to human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her scent suddenly hit Malia’s nose. She sprang up, claws extended, eyes flashing blue. Although clearly surprised, Kira sidestepped her easily. But to the wrong side, because Malia was now between her and the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday: Anything Goes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Malia stretched out on the bed. This semester would be awesome. No roommate, which meant no stupid boyfriends coming in at all hours. There wouldn’t be any sexiling either. Not that there ever really had been. She’d always pointedly ignored any scarfs, socks or notes on the door. It was her room, too, and she would not be banned from it. Eventually her old roommate (Lilly?) had given up and moved out. The room was Malia’s space now, her territory.

There was a tentative knock on the door. Malia ignored it. They would go away if she simply ignored it. Probably on of Leila’s (?) friends that hadn’t gotten the memo.

There was another knock and then the door slowly opened. On the other side was a girl, shouldering a giant bag. The girl was pretty cute. Shorter than Malia, she looked a little fragile, but was obviously stronger than she seemed.

‘Hi,’ the girl said as she stepped inside. She dropped the bag on the other bed. ‘My name’s Kira. I don’t know if they told you, but I’m your new roommate. I had my first semester in Tokyo. I forgot to fill out the housing form and since you were the only one without a roommate, I got paired with you.’

Malia got up slowly. She was pretty sure the girl had said all that in one breath. There are a lot of fun things you can do with such an impressive set of lungs.

As Kira stepped closer, hand stretched out, her scent suddenly hit Malia’s nose. She sprang up, claws extended, eyes flashing blue. Although clearly surprised, Kira sidestepped her easily. But to the wrong side, because Malia was now between her and the door.

‘Oh god,’ the girl groaned. ‘This is just my luck. I get paired with a werewolf.’

‘What are you?’

‘I’m a kitsune, a fox spirit.’

She could see it. She hadn’t seen it with her normal eyes, but her coyote could see the fox around the girl. It shimmered yellow and blue. The girl was trying to appear non-threatening, but Malia could see that the fox was on high alert. She needed to distract it.

She relaxed her stance, retracting her claws and blinking away the blue glow. The girl and the fox relaxed at the same time. Malia sprang forward. She knocked Kira down and pinned her to the floor. She felt little pricks on the palms of her hand. Then, a big shock that blew her against the wall.

‘Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I just wanted you to let go. I didn’t mean to hurt you.’

‘Right.’

‘I’m serious. Look Alpha Hale told me it would be fine for me to attend here. I swear.’

That stopped Malia. If her aunt had said the girl could be here, then the girl could be here.

‘Okay, but you stay on your side of the room. I don’t want anyone else in here and if I find any of your stuff with my stuff, I burn it.’

Kira breathed an audible sigh of relief and sank down on her bed.

‘And for the record, I’m a coyote, not a wolf.’

That made the girl laugh. ‘Really? Two tricksters in one room?’

‘What?’

‘Kitsune’s are tricksters, just like coyotes. No one told you that?’

Malia was about to ask what the hell tricksters were when the door was thrown open.

‘Malia! You’re never going to guess. We’re getting a kitsune on campus,’ Stiles said, eyes bright as he walked into the room. When he saw Kira on the opposite bed, he stopped short.

‘I know. That’s Kira, the kitsune.’

‘Oh my god,’ Scott breathed out from where he was standing behind his friend.

‘Uhm, hi?’ Kira said with a little wave.

‘These are Scott and Stiles, they’re pack,’ Malia explained.

~

It was the start of a beautiful friendship. Between Kira and the rest of the Hale-pack, not between Kira and Malia. It had taken ten minutes for Scott and Stiles to realize that Kira would be a great addition to their group of friends. It had taken two days for Kira to meet and be liked by everyone. Even Lydia and Allison, who were usually very picky, took to her immediately.

It wasn’t that Malia really disliked her. Kira was nice, she was funny and smart. She was very athletic and did great during pack training. She was always ready to help. Most of the time you didn’t even have to ask. And she did exactly as Malia had asked. She kept to her side of the room. She didn’t bring any one else to the room, either. She always cleaned up her stuff. And though she sometimes looked at Malia’s mess like she wanted nothing more than to tidy it all away, she never said anything about it. She was kind of perfect, actually. That was the point. She was perfect and Malia was pretty sure it wasn’t an act either.

It bothered her, because she was the exact opposite. She knew she could be rude sometimes, especially if she didn’t mean to. She sometimes had to be reminded of how human etiquette worked. She didn’t really talk and she worked hard for her mediocre grades. She hated training and usually just punched someone in the face, so they would make her sit out the rest of it.

She wanted to get along with the kitsune, if not for her own sake, for the packs. It just didn’t work. Any time she said anything it came out all wrong. After a few weeks she stopped trying. Malia decided the best course of action would be to stay out of Kira’s way.

~

It was mid-April and Malia wanted nothing more than to fall face first on her bed. She’d finished her English paper and she needed at least twenty-four hours of sleep before even thinking of editing that monster.

She pushed open her dorm room, made for her bed and, kicking of her shoes, fell down. She didn’t bother changing her clothes. That could wait.

She heard a sniffle from the other side of the room. She turned her head and looked at her roommate. Just in time to see Kira wipe at her eyes. Tentatively, Malia sniffed the air. Kira usually smelled like the first moments after a lightning storm. Now, the smell of a typhoon hung in the air. Kira was hurt. Malia really hope that it wasn’t by someone she knew. Not for her, for them.

‘What happened?’ It sounded harsher than she had meant. She really wasn’t equipped for this.

‘Nothing.’

‘You’re crying.’

Kira sighed and there was another sniffle. ‘I just miss my parents. They’re still in Japan.’

‘Oh.’ This wasn’t something Malia could fix with a swipe of her claws. She was really out her depth here.

‘You probably don’t get it. I mean, you have your whole family here.’

Malia got up of the bed. She walked over to the other side of the room and sat down next the other girl.

‘I do get it.’

Kira frowned. Malia took a deep breath. The only other people she had talked to about this were her aunt and Stiles.

‘Kind off. I was adopted. Peter had had a fling with a coyote and she’d given me up for adoption. Stupid, of course, odds were that I was going to be a were. My adoption parents didn’t know any of this. When I was eight we were driving home one night. It was a full moon and I was fighting with my mom. The adrenaline and the moon caused me to shift and my dad crashed the car. They didn’t survive. I ran into the woods, where the Hales found me. It took a couple years before I could shift back. I still miss them, especially my sister.’

She felt Kira squeeze her hand.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay. The pack does make it better.’ There was a pricking sensation behind her eyes and then a wetness on her cheeks. Malia hadn’t cried in years. Not since the first week back as a human.

She felt Kira curl her arms around her and hug her close. She burrowed into it.

They staid like that for a while. When Malia felt herself drifting off, she made to get up.

‘You can stay here if you like.’

She looked at the other girl. Her eyes were red and she looked a bit dishevelled. Malia wanted nothing more than to stay. She quickly shimmied out of her jeans and crawled under the blankets. The mattress dipped when Kira slid in behind her. She tugged on the kitsune’s arm to pull her as close as possible, wrapping herself in the scent of lightning and apples.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
